My New Life
by Kertas Putih
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut untuk dijadikan pembantu dirumah sebuah keluarga kaya raya -Keluarga Shimura.Kini hari-hariku makin bertambah berat karena sepulang anak dari Keluarga Shimura, aku harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya.
1. Chapter 1 : DAILY ACTIVITIES

**Hai semuanya, salam kenal aku anak baru di FFN.. Hehe **

**Ini Fic pertamaku, mohon bimbingannya ya.. Dan semoga readers suka dengan ficnya yah :D**

**Note : Italyc : kata-kata asing (terutama bahasa inggris)**

**Salam manis**

**Pink Gummy**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Story © Pink Gummy**

**Pairs : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, dll**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Crime, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU , OC, Typo(s), EYD amburadul, Abal, gak mutu karena fic pertama, dll **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**MY NEW LIFE **

**Summary :**

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut untuk dijadikan pembantu dirumah sebuah keluarga kaya raya –Keluarga Shimura. Bekerja tanpa dibayar karena kesalahan orang tuaku dimasa lalu. Sekarang umurku genap 16 tahun. Walau aku hanyalah seorang pembantu, tapi kecerdasanku dapat diperhitungkan. Kini hari-hariku makin bertambah berat karena sepulang anak dari Keluarga Shimura, aku harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : DAILY ACTIVITIES<strong>

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa disebut istana, tampak semua berjalan seperti biasa. Para pelayan rumah itu tampak mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dari semua pelayan dirumah itu tampak seseorang berambut bubble gum yang sedang repot membawa buku-buku sambil berteriak agar orang-orang –para pelayan menyingkir dan memberinya jalan.

"Aaa- permisi! Permisi!" teriaknya pada pelayan-pelayan yang sedang menyapu kebun. Tampak diwajahnya peluh yang membasahi pipi halusnya, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu didekat kebun.  
>"Aaah, akhirnya… Genma-san! Ini yang terakhir, aku bisa istirahat, kan?" Ujarnya pada seseorang dibalik pintu yang tadi dimasukinya. Sakura, nama gadis yang tadi membawa buku-buku itu, dia adalah salah seorang pelayan dirumah ini –rumah keluarga Shimura. Dia sudah bekerja selama 6 tahun pada keluarga ini, tanpa dibayar pula. Karena masa lalunya yang mengharuskan dia bekerja seperti ini. Walau berat gadis ini tetap tegar karena banyak teman-teman pelayannya yang menyemangatinya.<p>

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Sekarang kau bisa istirahat, jangan lupa tentang persiapan penyambutan tuan muda minggu depan." Sahut laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan sekaligus senior Sakura ini, Genma namanya. Setelah mendapat izin dari sang kepala pelayan, Sakura bergegas menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan _lemon tea _kesukaannya. Kemudian Sakura duduk disebuah kursi dekat jendela, meminum _lemon tea_-nya dan menatap keluar jendela.

'Tuan muda Sai, ya? Seperti apa ya dia? Selama aku bekerja disini, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ah- semoga dia orang yang ramah.' batin sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, tidak sadar seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari pintu. Sakura kembali membatin sesuai keinginannya.

"Haayoo, Sakura-san sedang memikirkan apa?" Goda seseorang diambang pintu yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabat karibnya sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura mengernyit kesal, dia tidak suka digoda seperti tadi.  
>"Uhh, Shion-san jangan menatapku seperti itu donx!" titah Sakura pada sahabatnya, Shion. Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Diraihnya minuman Sakura dan diminumnya hingga tak bersisa.<p>

"Aaah Shion-saaan..kenapa menghabiskannya?" keluh gadis beriris emerald pada sahabatnya. Shion hanya terkekeh dan berlari disertai kejaran dari Sakura. Mereka berlari keluar dari dapur menuju lantai atas. Sakura terus mengejar Shoin dan berlari di tangga.

"Shion-saan..Aaa-" teriak Skura pada gadis dihadapannya yang sedang berlari. Refleks Shion menoleh ketika Sakura berteriak. Mata Shion membulat sempurna kala melihat Sakura akan terjatuh kebawah.

_BRUUKK_

Dengan tidak elitnya Sakura tergeletak dilantai karena terjatuh, kaki dan tangannya terlihat memar karena terjatuh dari jarak yang lumayan dari tangga. Shion bergegas turun dan menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak. Diraihnya tangan Sakura lalu ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis malang itu.

"Aaah, s-sakiiit…" rengek Sakura entah pada siapa, beruntung karena lukanya hanya pada kaki dan tangannya, itupun tidak terlalu parah. Sakura meringis merasakan sakit dikakinya. Shion yang melihat Sakura kesakitan segera membantunya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

"Ano.. . Sakura-san, maafkan aku." Sesal Shion pada gadis disampingnya. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Sesekali terdengar rintihan Sakura menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Shion-san, maafkan aku juga. Kecerobohanku selalu merepotkanmu, dan sekarang mungkin aku mendapat ganjarannya." Ujar Sakura sambil nyengir kuda. Disambut dengan gelak tawa dari kedua gadis yang memang sudah bersahabat 6 tahun lamanya sejak Sakura baru menjadi pelayan.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Shion, sekarang kau sekamar dengan gadis ini. Dia pelayan baru, jadi tolong ajarkan semua hal yang dia belum bisa kerjakan" Ujar seseorang bersuara berat pada gadis yang kira-kira usianya masih kanak-kanak, sekitar 11 tahun. Sedangkan si gadis yang diperintahkan mengangguk mengerti seraya berkata mengerti pada majikannya. Lalu sang majikan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shion dan seorang gadis kecil berrambut pink bermata hijau emerald yang sedang ketakutan. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kedatangannya berdasarkan paksaan, karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, sedangkan mereka mempunyai hutang pada keluarga Shimura yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Gadis kecil itu bernama Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Diumurnya yang masih 10 tahun, dia terpaksa harus bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah yang sangat besar ini. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, lalu Shion merangkulnya seraya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sakura tersenyum ragu untuk membalasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" ujar Shion pada teman barunya itu, Shion merasa kasihan pada gadis ini. Dia masih polos dan lugu, sekarang dia terlihat ketakutan. Tapi Shion segera menghiburnya dan mengajarkan segala hal pada teman barunya –Sakura. Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah 3 bulan sejak Sakura bekerja dirumah itu. Sakura yang ceroboh, selalu mengundang tawa Shion yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran kuda oleh Sakura. Mereka pun merasa cocok dan mengikat hubungan mereka dengan yang namanya 'Persahabatan'

"Nah, Shion-san. Aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat…" Ucap gadis kecil pada temannya. Mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya.

"Sahabat…" Gumam Shion seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sakura.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

**My Life **

.

.

Hari baru telah tiba. Sang suryapun keluar dan menampakan cahaya nya untuk menyinari dunia. Kini tampak seorang gadis tengah terpincang-pincang berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, bersiap untuk pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Lalu keluarlah gadis itu setelah selesai dari mandinya, memakai seragam pelayannya dan segera merapikan kasurnya. Teman sekamarnya –Shion ternyata sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya. Segera saja ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan khusus pelayan.

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?" sapa Shion yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk dimeja makan.

"Sudah baikan kok, terimakasih ya…" sahut Sakura. Kini Sakura, Shion, Konan, Kisame, Sara, Guren, Genma, dan pelayan lainnya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Sakura senang dengan lengkapnya keberadaan keluarganya –keluarga barunya. Sosok Shion yang baik dan ramah, Konan yang pandai dan murah senyum, Kisame yang jahil dan pemarah, Sara yang keibuan dan kelewat baik, Genma yang sosoknya bagaikan seorang ayah baginya, dan pelayan lainnya yang selalu menerima keberadaannya dengan senang hati. Memberikan suasana baru bagi Sakura, dulu dia membayangkan betapa sulitnya bekerja disini, tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh bayangan itu. Karena sudah terbiasa, Sakura jadi merasa senang, setidaknya ada tempatnya untuk pulang sepeninggal ayah dan ibunya.

Walau tidak dibayar, tapi Sakura sadar dan tahu diri. Dia tidak pantas untuk mengeluh dan terus menerus, sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana untuk terus berusaha lebih baik dan tegar, itu yang dia pelajari selama disini bersama keluarga barunya. Walau terkadang Sakura merasa sedih karena diumurnya yang masih 16 tahun seharusnya dia mengenyam pendidikan formal selayaknya remaja normal, tapi walaupun Sakura tidak bersekolah dia sangat rajin belajar dan membaca diperpustakaan majikannya. Bahkan sang majikan memberinya fasilitas laptop untuk menunjang pendidikannya. Sakura senang, sang majikan masih mempunyai hati untuk memberikannya benda itu. Yah, inilah kehidupannya.

**My Life **

**.**

**.**

"Genma-san, sekarang kan kakiku sudah lebih baik. Jadi, aku akan membantu kalian lagi." Tutur Sakura pada semua pelayan. Ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari yang lain. Senang sekali rasanya, Sakura seperti tidak terbebani dengan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah tentang penyambutan tuan mudanya –Shimura Sai.

"Ahh iya, tentang penyambutan tuan muda. Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya pada teman-temannya. Semuanya saling berpandangan dan bertanya satu sama lain. Genma pun menjelaskan tentang penyambutan yang dijawab 'oh' serentak oleh semuanya.

"Haaah haah… semuanya. Aku baru diberitahu tuan besar. Katanya penyambutannya lusa..haah haah." Sosok yang sedang terengah-engah tadi membawa berita yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. Mereka harus mempersiapkan penyambutan –pesta dalam 2 hari.

"Jangan bercanda Kiba!" sahut Kisame sang tukang kebun. Wajah seluruh pelayan terlihat agak panik. Lalu mereka bergegas pergi dari ruangan dan segera melakukan pembersihan total, mempersiapkan alat-alat pesta, mendekor ruangan, dan sebagainya.

Sakura dan Shion tak kalah repotnya, mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari rumah itu dan berbelanja disupermarket diantar oleh deidara, supir keluarga Shimura. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, mobil itu melesat menuju supermarket terdekat. Lalu Sakura dan Shion segera turun dan membagi tugasnya dengan rata dan berjanji bertemu lagi ditempat ini. Sakura pergi ke bagian bahan makanan. Sedangkan Shion pergi ke bagian bahan dekorasi. Merekapun memulai pencariannya

**SAKURA POV**

'Sungguh merepotkan, kenapa dimajukan sih jadwalnya. Membuat kami repot saja.' Batinku pada diri sendiri. Tapi memang sudah tugas kami yah. Dengan pasrah aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju bagian makanan.

"Tomat, kentang, wortel, cherry kalengan, brokoli, daun bawang…" Aaku menyebutkan satu persatu bahan-bahan yang harus kubeli seraya berjalan. Dan….

BRUKK

"Sumimasen, aku tidak sengaja." Ujarku meminta maaf pada orang yang kutabrak tanpa melihat orangnya. Yang dimintai maaf hanya menjawab 'hn'.

'Kata itu' batinku seraya mendongakkan kepala dan mendapat seorang laki-laki berwajah stoic dan bermodel rambut pantat ayam.

"Pantat ayam!" gumamku dengan agak kencang, mataku membelalak. Membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang mendengar suaraku, membuatku malu dan menunduk.

"Heh, baka pinky, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya –Sasuke , padaku. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya.

Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya…

"TEMEEEEE! HOOII TEMEE!"

**END OF SAKURA POV**

**My Life **

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pirang dengan model durian berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia terengah-engah dan berhenti diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Hooi! Teme, kau meninggalkan- Aaa- S-sakura-chan ?" mata Naruto terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga menatap Sakura tidak percaya, kemudian Naruto mulai meraba-raba rambut Sakura, lalu jidatnya kemudian bahunya. Sakura yang merasa risih segera menepis tangan Naruto, dia tidak suka disentuh seenaknya oleh seorang lelaki, sekalipun itu sahabatnya dari kecil.

"N-naruto!" sakura tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto, setelah tadi bertemu Sasuke dan sekarang bertemu dengan sahabatnya yg lain.

"Teme! Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ini Sakura-chan teme! Padahal dulu saat dia menghilang kau terlihat sangat kacau dan mencarinya kemana-mana sampai-sampai kau pernah tidak pulang karumah!" ketus Naruto pada Teme-nya. Yang di tanya hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto dengan deathglare terbaiknya, Naruto membungkam mulutnya tidak berani berkata-kata karena dihadiahi tatapan 'membunuh' Sasuke. Sakura yang keheranan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aaa! Durian, pantat ayam! Aku harus segera pergi. Maaf , Jaa!" ujar Sakura seraya berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terdiam tanpa kata.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak mengakui bahwa…" gumam Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan sangat dingin. Lalu mereka melenggang pergi menuju sebuah _game center._

**SASUKE POV**

Aku melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju sebuah _game center_ bersama si dobe, rasanya sangat tidak bersemangat. Bertemu dengannya membuat hatiku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum sekaligus seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan didalamnya. Perasaan ini, sungguh membuatku sakit dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Perasaanku sekarang benar-benar… sedih, senang, kesal, sangat rindu, melebur jadi satu. Andai ego sebagai Uchiha tak pernah ada, pasti aku sudah memeluknya, sangat erat. Dan tidak membiarkan dia pergi. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku… seutuhnya.

'Aku merindukanmu, Sakura…' batinku dalam hati.

Kini aku dan dobe berjalan menuju sebuah restoran, banyak orang menatapku –terutama wanita. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda, sungguh memuakkan. Aku hanya berjalan dengan santai dan bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti topeng, menyedihkan bukan?

**END OF SASUKE POV**

**My Life **

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa, betapa bodohnya ia, lupa dengan tujuannya datang kesini. Kemudian dia berlari kelantai atas dan segera melesat ke bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan, lalu bergegas ke tempat bahan yang lainnya. 1 jam berlalu, Sakura baru selesai berbelanja dan berjalan sambil mendorong kereta belanjaannya yang berjumlah dua. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan aneh dan semacamnya. Bisa dibayangkan, kau membawa dua kereta dorong yang isinya hanya bahan makanan. Tapi Sakura hanya diam dan terus menuju kasir. Setelah membayarnya Sakura bergegas menuju parkiran tempatnya janjian dengan Shion.

.

.

**~Di bagian Sasuke dan Naruto~**

"Dobe, kau main sendiri saja, aku sedang tidak mood" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah dan meninggalkan Sasuke disebuah restoran dekat _game center_. Sasuke kemudian duduk disebuah kursi dan memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

Diujung restoran seorang gadis sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan rindu. Gadis itu duduk ditempatnya dan terus menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam sang gadis ditengah kegiatan memperhatikannya itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Heeehe, selesai deh minna chapter pertama. **

**Semoga suka yah.. Tolong review nya yah, karena aku anak Baru di FFn.. :D *please jangan flame #jeduakk***

**Ok Salaam untuk para readers .. :D**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 : PARTY AND PAINS

**Balasan review :**

**Aii Sakuraii**** : iyap, ini SaiSaku, tapi siapa tahu bisa berubah XD. Iya aku ini masih pemula, ini fic pertama aku. Makasih ya reviewnya XD.. Insya Allah diupdate secepatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Hooo Pink-Gummy yang imut-imut (?) kembali membawa chapter 2. Happy reading**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Pink Gummy**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, dan lainnya**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Abal, gak mutu karena fic pertama, dll **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**MY NEW LIFE**

**Summary :**

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut untuk dijadikan pembantu dirumah sebuah keluarga kaya raya –Keluarga Shimura. Bekerja tanpa dibayar karena kesalahan orang tuaku dimasa lalu. Sekarang umurku genap 16 tahun. Walau aku hanyalah seorang pembantu, tapi kecerdasanku dapat diperhitungkan. Kini hari-hariku makin bertambah berat karena sepulang dari anak Keluarga Shimura, aku harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

**CHAPTER 2 : PARTY AND PAIN**

2 hari berlalu sejak pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, hari ini pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha City, sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya diufuk timur, burung-burungpun berkicau ikut menyambut hari baru. Disebuah mansion besar yang teletak di perumahan elit "De'Latinos Paradise" terdapat banyak sekali buket-buket bunga berukuran sedang hingga yang berukuran sangat besar dan hiasan yang terlihat sangat indah disetiap sudut mansion, mungkin akan ada banyak orang-orang penting yang datang. Seluruh pelayan di mansion itu terlihat sangat sibuk, ada yang menyiapkan pastries, memasak hidangan berat, menyepurnakan dekorasi ruangan, dain sebagainya. Kini Sakura sedang melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Genma, mempersiapkan sebuah kamar yang sangat besar untuk tuan mudanya, kamar itu berukuran 10x10 meter, bisa dibayangkan betapa besarnya mansion ini, kamar yang luasnya 100 meter persegi berada didalam mansion ini, belum kamar-kamar yang lain yang mungkn lebih luas lagi.

Sekarang Sakura sedang memasang _bed cover_ di kasur berukuran _king size satu-satunya dikamar _itu, Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat sang tuan muda. Setelah selesai dengan kasur, Sakura beranjak untuk membersikan debu-debu yang tersisa menggunakan _vacum cleaner _dan kemoceng yang dibawanya. Dibersihkannya meja dan sofa yang terletak dipojok ruangan, kemudian beralih untuk membersihkan lemari besar di samping kasur.

"Akhirnya selesai." Ujar Sakura riang, kemudian dia duduk di sofa ruangan itu untuk melepas lelah sejenak, setelah bekerja dari dini hari. Sakura hari ini bangun sekitar jam 3 pagi bersama pelayan lainnya untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah agar lebih cepat mendekorasinya setelah selesai dibersihkan. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikir mereka.

"Sakura-san, apa sudah selesai?" suara seorang perempuan memecah keheningan diruangan itu, Shion datang membawa dua gelas _lemon tea _dingin dan duduk disamping Sakura, menyerahkan segelas _lemon tea _pada Sakura yang seger disambar oleh tangan Sakura.

"Sudah. Ng… Arigatou, Shion-san. Tahu saja aku sedang haus. Hehehe." Sakura nyengir kuda, sesaat kemudian ia menenggak minumannya hingga habis lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar disofa. Rasa lelah dan penat mulai menyerang Sakura, karena kemarin malam ia tidur hanya 2 jam dan harus bangun lagi untuk bekerja setelah itu hingga saat ini. Shion ikut bersandar dan menghela nafas sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Keheningan mulai menyeruak diantara mereka, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mungkin mereka terlalu lelah. Keduanya tertidur disofa secara tidak sadar.

**My New Life**

**.**

**.**

**2 Jam kemudian, di Mansion kediaman Keluarga Shimura~**

"Ngh~ " sakura menggeliat dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan sinar yang menerobos masuk ke matanya. Setelah terbiasa, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu berdiri, ditatap sekelilingnya dan didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang menjuntai kesofa, mata Sakura terbelalak. Kami tertidur, pikirnya.

"Shiom-san! Shion-san! Banguuun!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu –Shion, yang tubuhnya diguncang-guncang hanya menguap tanpa membuka matanya, tampaknya masih ingin terus berada dialam mimpinya. Muncul sebuah perempatan dikening Sakura, alisnya berkedut-kedut tanda kesal, Sakura memasang senyumannya –lebih tepatnya seringaian diwajahnya, diambilnya gelas minuman milik shion yang masih bersisa setengahnya. Kemudian ia celupkan jari-jari tangannyanya untuk membasahkannya, kemudian Sakura mencipratkan minuman itu diwajah Shion, masih tidak bangun. Sakura tidak lantas menyerah dengan usahanya, disiramkannya seluruh sisa _lemon tea _itu ke wajah Shion, bangunlah Shion sambil megap-megap gadis itu mengusap wajahnya yang lengket karena minuman itu.

"Sakura-saaan!" Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, Sakura memasang wajah sarkatis-nya kemudian menarik Shon keluar dari kamar. Mereka segera berlari ke lantai bawah, melewati ruang keluarga, dan ruangan lainnya untuk mencari Genma, tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

**BRUUUK**

Sakura terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang, Shion hanya bengong menatap orang yang ditabrak Sakura. Kemudian Sakura bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Gomen nasai, aku tidak sengaja." Tutur Sakura pada orang didepannya sambil membungkuk tanpa melihat orangnya, Shion pun membungkuk mengikuti Sakura.

"T-tuan muda…" ucap Shion sambil membungkuk rendah. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Shion terlihat agak bingung. Kemudian dilihatnya orang yang dipanggil tuan muda oleh Shion, Sakura membelalakkan mata, tampan sekali, pkirnya.

"Ano.. maafkan saya, tuan muda-" tutur Sakura gugup sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. 'Aaargh, aku benci saat-saat seperti ini' batin Sakura dalam hatinya. Kemudian Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap onyx itu sesaat kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah 'bodohnya'.

**SAKURA POV**

Aaarghh, menyebalkan. Ada apa dengan diriku?. Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumya. Ini apa…?

Aku berlari meninggalkan tuan muda dan Shion, berlari mencari Genma-san. Saat aku berada disebuah ruangan yang sangaaaaaat besar, aku tertegun sejenak, melihat dekorasi ruangan untuk pesta nanti malam, seperti _ballroom, _sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Disana ada Genma-san dan Konan-san yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hosh, hosh… Genma-san! Maafkan saya, tadi saya sama Shion-san ketiduran." tuturku sambil terengah-engah dan setengah membungkuk. Genma dan Konan menoleh padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau dan Shion kan sudah bekerja keras, jadi sisanya kami. Semua sudah selesai tepat waktu." Sahut Genma-san padaku. Konan-san juga ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya memegang bahuku.

"Iya Sakura, sekarang kamu istirahat ya, kau terlihat lelah" ucap Konan-san padaku. Mereka memang sangat baik, aku sedikit terharu. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku kekamar yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari ruangan besar ini.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

**~Di bagian Shion dan Sai~**

"Tuan, kapan datang?" ujar Shion pada orang dihadapannya, Shion terlihat agak grogi, karena sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu dengan tuan mudanya. Dulu, Shion selalu menemaninya bermain, saat itu Shion berumur 11 tahun, dan tuan mudanya berumur 10 tahun. Sekarang Shion dan Sai telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan, berbeda sekali saat dulu.

"Aaah, Shion-nee?" tanya Sai pada Shion, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan malah balik bertanya.

"Ano… benar tuan muda. Aku Shion." Jawab Shion sambil melihat kearah tuan mudanya –Sai.

"Waaah, kau tambah cantik ya, hahahaha." Goda Sai, membuat semburat merah muncul begitu saja diwajah Shion, Sai terkekeh dan melipat tangan didada.

"Oh ya, tadi itu siapa? Perempuan yang berambut pink?" tanya Sai pada Shion. Kini mereka berjalan kearah kamar Sai. Shion mengikutinya dari belakang sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ah- itu, pelayan baru, tuan. Sebenarnya tidak baru, karena dia bekerja sejak tuan pergi." Jawab Shion sambil berjalan dibelakang Sai. Sai tersenyum dan berkata 'oh', tepatnya menyeringai, kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

"Selamat istirahat tuan. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar akan kembali saat pesta dimulai." Shion membungkuk, Sai menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian secepat kilat Shion berjalan menuju lantai bawah dan mencari kemana kiranya sahabatnya pergi. Shion berjalan melewati ruang-ruang yang ada dimansion itu, kemudian menuju ruangan tempat pesta akan berlangsung nanti malam.

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**~Sore hari pukulll 16.00 waktu Konoha~**

"Shion, Konan, Kisame, tolong kalian panggil seluruh pelayan dan suruh mereka segera berkumpul diruang makan."

Genma menyuruh Shion, Konan, dan Kisame untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pelayan diruang makan. Shion pergi ketaman, Konan pergi ke kamar Sakura lalu kedapur, Kisame berkeliling rumah. Beberapa menit berlalu, seluruh pelayan sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Kira-kira pelayan dimansion ini berjumlah 30 orang.

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul" Genma memulai pembicaraan, semuanya memperhatikan saat sang kepala pelayan berbicara.

"Pesta akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, tadi saya mendapat amanat dari tuan besar. Kalian bisa memakai baju bebas, karena tuan besar telah menyewa maid-maid untuk menggantikan kita. Jadi, apa kalian senang?" tutur Genma sambil tersenyum.

"Waah, benarkah?"

"Tuan besar memang baik."

"Senangnyaaa!"

Suara riuh dari seluruh pelayan yang merasa gembira dengan kebaikan hati sang tuan. Kemudian mereka bergegas mempersiapkan diri.

"Kecuali kau, Sakura…" ucap Genma saat melihat Sakura yang akan pergi. Sakura menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada seniornya itu.

"Begini…" Genma menarik nafas sebentar. "Kau, Sakura. Mulai hari ini akan menjadi pelayan pribadi tuan muda, jadi malam ini kamu harus menuruti perintahnya." Ujar Genma yang sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat sempurana. Didekatinya Genma.

"Apa itu perintah, Genma-san?" ujar Sakura dengan nada kekecewaan didalamnya, Sakura duduk dikursi dan menopang kepalanya seraya memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Itu keinginanku, kau menolaknya, eh?" suara seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura membuat Genma dan Sakura terperanjat lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sai berdiri dengan tangan menyilang didada dan tersenyum seperti biasa .

Genma dan Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkuk, Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sai menyeringai saat mereka berdua membungkuk. Sakura kemudian berdiri tegak dan menatap Sai sebal.

'Hn… menarik' batin Sai dalam hati sambil mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Sakura melihat tingkah tuannya yang dianggap mesum ini segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Sakura pada Sai. Sai sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini dia mempunyai pelayan yang berani membentaknya, terlebih lagi dia pelayan pribadinya sekarang. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak takut padanya, pikir Sai.

"Rambutmu norak sekali, warnanya pink." Tutur Sai dengan tampang watadosnya sambil menunjuk rambut Sakura. Sakura melotot ke arah Sai, menyebalkan sekai orang ini, pikir Sakura. Sakura hanya menghembsukan nafas pasrah.

'Kami-sama, ujian apalagi ini…" batin Sakura dala hatinya, sebenarnya dia sudah prnah dibilang norak oleh Sasuke dulu. Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau juga norak, memasang senyum terpaksa begitu, eh?" ujar Sakura lantang tak mau kalah, muncul sebuah perempatan didahi Sai. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

**BLETAKK**

"Aaww.. sakit, mayat!" ringis Sakura sambl mengusap dahinya. Sai menjitak Sakura tepat didahi ehm, lebarnya. Sakura melotot-melotot ke arah Sai dengan pelototan _akan-kubalas-nanti_. Kemudian Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Genma disana. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan…" gumam Sai sambil menyeringai, Genma yang melihat seringaian tuan mudanya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sai kemudian, berbalik dan berjalan pergi perlahan meninggalkan Genma.

"Suruh gadis tadi menemuiku 1 jam lagi." Ujar Sai pada Genma seraya berlalu pergi. Genma membungkuk lalu berjlan pergi juga.

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**~Shimura Mansion, pukul 15.25 waktu Konoha~**

Sore hari menjelang pesta yang akan diadakan di kediaman Keluarga Shimura, keadaan masih lengang, hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan maid-maid yang disewa sedang menyiapkan hidangan-hidangan, ada yang sedang menggotong _chocholate waterfall_ , menata makanan-makanan di meja dan menyiapkan _pastry_. Sakura dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar tuan mudanya yag cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong mansion, paviliun, ruang keluarga, ruang makan dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Kemudian berjalan lagi meneusuri lorong.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk." Suara seseorang dari dalam menjawab ketukan pintu Sakura, kemudian Sakura masuk dengan ragu dan menutup pintu kembali. Lalu menolehkan kepala mencari-cari orang yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Sai berdiri menghadap jendela sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celananya. Sai masih menggunakan baju santainya, lalu dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Sakura sedikit bergidik.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan cuek. Dia maih berdiri didepan pintu, enggan masuk lebh dalam. Sakura tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya, memnuat Sai jengah. Lalu Sai berjalan mendekati Sakura, jarak mereka sekitar 1 meter sekarang.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau sedang bicara dengannya, Pinky!" ketus Sai pada Sakura. Kemudian dia semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menarik lengan Sakura, mencengkramnya kuat. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Onyx tajam milik Sai.

"Dan, ikut aku sekarang!" Sai menarik –menyeret Sakura keluar kamar, berjalan melewati seluruh ruangan dan berjalan digarasi masih dengan menyeret Sakura. Semua orang –para peayan menatap Sakura dan Sai dengan pandangan aneh. Sakura mencoba memberontak namun cengkraman Sai lebih kuat, membuat Sakura harus mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan tuannya.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku mayat!" ujar Sakura dengan nada ketus, Sai tidak peduli dengan ocehan Sakura terus menyeretnya kemobil ferrari enzo hitam milik Sai. Kemudian Sai memaksa Sakura masuk, Sakura didudukkan dikursi disebelah supir. Sai kemudian masuk dan mulai menstarter mobilnya.

"Sebaiknya pasang sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak mau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Ujar Sai ditelinga Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding dan segera memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu berpegangan erat pada jok. Sai terkekeh dan tersenyum puas.

Sai mengajak Sakura ke butik-butik yang menjual pakaian wanita, kemudian ke salon kecantikan. Lalu ke toko perhiasan. Sakura protes saat tuan mudanya menyuruhnya untuk mencoba sebuah gaun pendek tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika mendapat deathglare dari tuannya segera mencobanya diruang ganti.

'Kami-samaaa!' Sakura menjerit didalam hati ketika melihat penampilannya yang sangat err seksi. Sakura enggan keluar, beberapa menit berselang Sakura tak kunjung keluar.

"Cepat keluar atau kupaksa kau keluar" ancam Sai pada Sakura, Sakura menghela nafas dan nebyiapkan mentalnya. Kemudian Sakura keluar sambil menunduk. Sai yang melihat penampilan Sakura sempat terbengong beberapa saat, dilihatnya pakaian yang sangat pas di tubuh Sakura, memperihatkan lekuk-lekuk indah ditubuh Sakura, mungkin jika pria-pria diluar sana melihatnya, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menahan hasrat mereka.

"Nah, seperti ini donx. Kau jadi tidak terlihat norak lagi, pinky." Tutur Sai sedikit bohong. Sakura hanya menatapnya tidak suka. Kemudian masuk lagi keruang ganti.

"Eh, eh, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sai sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Mau ganti, aku tidak suka jadi tontonan." Jawab Sakura enteng. Namun Sai malah menariknya keluar butik. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak prcaya, benar-benar esum, pikirnya.

"Akan kutransfer uang untuk membayar ini nanti." Tutur Sai enteng sambil berjalan melewati penjaga-penjaga butik yang sedang menonton adegan itu dengan wajah penuh tanya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kemudian Sakura dipaksa masuk kemobil Sai lagi, mereka melesat dijalan raya dan berhenti disebuah Salon kecantikan milik Ibunda Sai.

"Apa? Salon? Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sakura dengan nada ketus sambil membuang mukanya, Sai menyeretnya keluar, sungguh pemandangan aneh. Melihat anak dari keluarga terpandang sedang menyeret paksa seorang gadis manis yang kelihatannya menolak untuk pergi dengan Sai, beberapa gadis yang ada diparkiran salon terlihat iri, ada yang tidak suka. Ada yang menganggap Sakura bodoh, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi akhirnya Sai berhasil menyeret Sakura masuk.

"Dandani dia, tapi dengan make up natural saja, dan tambahkan apa saja yang kurang!" perintah Sai pada penjaga salon.

"Tuan muda menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" ketus Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dan bersiap melemparkan _highheels_-nya ke Sai.

"Terserah jika kau mau pulang dengan berjalan kaki." Jawab Sai enteng, senyum terukir diwajah tampannya, Sakura terlihat menahan emosinya kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Pasrah , itulah yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Saat Sakura didandani tidak henti-hentinya Sai mempehatikan gadis itu, Sai mendengus kala Sakura menangkapnya basah sdang memperhatikannya. Sakura menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Mungkin Sakura dianggap aneh dan bodoh, menolak segala kemewahan yang diberikan tuan mudanya untuknya. Bagi sebagian wanita, ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Sakura berpikir sejenak, untuk apa tuan mudanya memberikannya semua ini, dia kan hanya pelayan, pelayan pribadinya.

"Haaah! Jangan-jangan!" mata Sakura membulat, dia berkata lantang. Membuat seuruh penghuni salon menolah padanya, dia tersenyum kecut. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya. Sai hanya menyerngai melihat tingkah Sakura. Dalam hati Sai pun bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ia rela melakukan hal seperti ini, sebelumnya dia tak pernah bicara banyak, berkata ketus menyeret-nyeret seorang wanita, membentaknya, peduli trhadap penampilannya. Jadi, ini apa?

'Dia kan pelayan pribadiku, aku tidak mau punya pelayan jelek." Batin Sai ragu, dia masih bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Sai melamun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan, tidak memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura lagi.

"Ano, ssudah selesai tuan." Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sai, kemudian Sai bangkit dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya. Kemudian Sakura berbalik menghadap Sai, Sai terpana melihat Sakura. Sakura yang memakai gaun hitam tanpa lengan dengan pita mengelilingi leher jenjangnya diatas lutut dan sedikit renda dibawahnya, sepatu _highheels _7 cm berwarna hitam berhiaskan berlian, make up natural dengan polesan _blush on _tipis dipipinya, rambut panjangnya yang digelung keatas dan sedikit surai pink yang membingkai wajah tirus Sakura dikiri dan kanannya. Sakura menunduk malu, dia tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini.

Sai menghampiri Sakura dan meyerahkan sebuah tas tangan bermerk ke Sakura untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan 17.55 waktu Konoha, lalu Sai menggandeng tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura sdikit terkejut, tapi setelah itu ia mulai terbiasa, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Rona merah alami dipipi Sakura semakin mempercantik dirinya.

**SAI POV**

Kami-sama, dia cantik sekali…

Aku berjalan menuju pintu salon berdampingan dengan Sakura, pelayan pribadiku. Mungkin orang-orang tidak berpikir bahwa gadis yang ada disampingku ini adalah pelayan pribadiku. Mungkin orang-orang menganggapnya errr- kekasihku?

Jantungk berdegup cepat, darahku berdesir mengikuti irama jantungku yang kian cepat, Oh kami-sama. Perasaan macam apa ini.

" Ku cantik juga berpenampilan seperti ini, Pinky." Spertinya aku tidak bosan-bosannya memukul genderang perang dengan Sakura, aku merasa senang melihat Sakura kesal, menurutku wajahnya manis. Sakura hanya merutukiku dengan dengusan-dengusan kecil tanpa melihatku. Kini kami berjalan keluar dari pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil dan segera melesat ke mansionku.

**END OF SAI POV**

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

**~Shimura Mansion, Party time. 18.00~**

"Ah, selamat malam."

"Oooh putramu baru pulang ya."

"Waah, hebat sekali ya putramu. Dia pasti akan menjadi orang yang hebat, ya."

Suara riuh dari para tamu undangan mengisi ruangan yang sangat besar, ada sekitar 400 pejabat negara, 200 orang penting dari negara lain, kerabat dekat keluarga Shimura seperti Keluarga Uchiha, Keluarga Hyuuga, Keluarga Yamanaka, Keluarga Akimichi, Keluarga Nara, Keluarga Senju, dan keluarga lainnya. Tidak lupa orang-orang lain yang dikenal Kepala Keluarga Shimura.

"Dimana putramu, Shinji?" tanya seseorang pada kepala keluarga shimura itu.

"Ah, Inoichi, dia sebentar lagi datang." Jawab Shinji Shimura, sang kepala keluarga. Lalu mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, bagi mereka. Sedangkan istri dari Shinji, sekaligus ibu dari Sai, Rika Shimura, sedang menggosip dengan itri-istri para pejabat dan orang penting lainnya. Sejujurnya, mereka tak terlalu perduli dengan putranya, pesta ini hanyalah sebuah fomalitas.

Terlihat seseorang berambut raven biru donker dan brambut spike pirang sedang duduk dikursi-kursi tamu yang disediakan. Pesta ini adalah pesta berdiri, jadi hanya desediakan sedikit kursi, laki-laki berambut raven itu menghela nafas bosan, sedangkan yang berambut pirang terihat melempar senyum andalannya ke para wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereke.

"Eh, teme, kau itu kaku sekali ya." Komentar Naruto pada teme-nya yang sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan tatapan dan senyuman dari beberapa wanita yang memperhatikan mereka. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengambil segelas minuan dan kembali duduk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke lalu menenggak minumannya.

"Waah, siapa perempuan itu, cantik sekali."

"Kyaaaa- Sai-kun tampaaan!"

"Eh? Baru kali ini oh aku meihat Sai-kun membawa seorang gadis."

"Waah, rambutnya pink. Kawaii, mereka cocok sekali."

Suara riuh para perempuan dan laki-laki yang melihat seorang pemuda menggandeng seorang gadis masuk ke ruang pesta. Sang laki-laki hanya melempar senyum sedangkan sang gadis hanya tersenyum malu dan sedikit membungkuk. Sakura takut ayah dan ibu Sai memecatnya karena kekurang ajarannya. Namun Sai meyakinkannya dengan mengeratkan tangannya ketangan Sakura.

"Tem-teme! Teme! Lihat! Itu kan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menarik-narik tangan Sasuke dang menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai. Sasuke terkejut bukan main, setahunya Sai adalah laki-laki yang tidak suka membawa seorang gadis kerumahnya, apalagi ke pesta yang banyak orangnya. Yang membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati, gadis yang dgandeng Sai adalah gadis yang dicintainya, sejak Sasuke duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Lalu Sakura menghilang, Sasuke tetap setia menantinya dan menari Sakura, dia masih yakin bahwa Sakura akan kembali, tapi setelah Sakura kembali, inilah yang didapatkan Sasuke. Barang sebentar saja Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, rasa cemburu benar-benar membuat Sasuke lupa dengan imagenya sebagai I bungsu Uchiha. Kini ekspresinya benar-benar kacau. Cemburu, marah, kesal, sedih, menjadi satu. Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto kemudian memberikan segelas minuman pada Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke menjadi tenang kembali, ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Sakura dan matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat kesedihan dan pilu dimatanya. Sekarang Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak menyukai perlakuan Sai.

Sai dalah teman Sasuke semasa SMP, Sai tak pernah mengenal Sakura sebelumnya, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka bersama?, pikie Sasuke.

"Ah- Sai…" ayah Sai –Shinji memeluk anaknya, sementara Sakura berbicara dengan ibu Sai, Rika.

"Sakura-san, aku harap kamu bisa merubah Sai ya, kami sebenarnya dulu tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan membawamu kerumah kami, kami hanya diberi amanat oleh kedua orang tuamu untuk mempekerjakanmu dirumah ini… Maafkan kami." Rika yang merupakan ibu dari Sai berterus terang pada Sakura, Sakura terhenyak, ia terdiam, merasa sakit diulu hatinya mendengar pernyataan Rika.

"Tapi… kenaoa?" tanya Sakura lirih, dia menunduk berusaha tegar. Ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya brhutang pada keluarga Shimura, tapi kenapa?  
>"Ahh, Sakura-san… besok akan kujelaskan, sebaiknya kau bersenang-senang saja saat ini ya…" tutur Rika agak miris melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju taman didekat paviliun dan duduk disalah satu kursi.<p>

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang yang ada dibelakang Sakura. Orang itu duduk disebelah Sakura. Itu adalah sahabat kecil Sakura, Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" ujar Sakura lirih, kemudian setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir dari mata emerald gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura menangis.

"Jika menangis membuatmu lebih baik. Menangislah…" ucap Sasuke datar, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar ada kelembutan disana. Kemudian Sasuke merengkuh Sakura, menariknya kedalam pelukannya, kemudian gdis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menagis terisak-isak.

'Terimakasih, Naruto…" batin Sasuke dalam hati. Karena usul Naruto yang konyol, mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi akhirnya Sasuke bisa bersama Sakura lagi disaat Sakura membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempatnya mengadu.

Disisi lain seorang gadis sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura, cairan sebening kristal itu jatuh begitu saja saat gadis itu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kemudian gadis itu berlari pergi. 'Sasuke-kun… sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu pada gadis itu?' batin gadis itu dalam hati seraya berlari.

Sai yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari balkonnya mengepalkan tangannya, 'Kenapa? Kenapa?' batinny dalam hati lalu pergi menuju kedalam dan mengambil minuman, dtenggaknya minuman itu dalam waktu beberapa detik. Frusta ? mungkin…

Pesta yang harusnya membuat semua orang menjadi senang maah enjadikan beberapa orang tersakiti. Tapi tak disadari oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Pesta pun berjalan dengan lancar hingga berakhir.

"Hubungi aku ya, Baka pinky." Ucap Sasuke seraya memperhatian gadis bersurai pink masuk kekamarnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju taman yang tadi. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berdiri disana.

'Uchiha' gumam laki-laki berjas itu dalam hati. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan pergi ke gerbang dan segera pergi meninggalkan mansion Shimura dengan mobilnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau, Sasuke Uchiha" gumam laki-laki barjas tadi sambil menatap benci kearah mobil Sasuke.

"Aaa- teme meninggalkanku…" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menatap mobil Sasuke yang melewati gerbang. Kemudian Naruto melihat kearah laki-laki yang menatap benci kearah mobil Sasuke.

'Sepertinya tidak akan berjalan lancar…' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Aaah, akhirnya selesai deh chapter 2… Semoga suka ya **

**Reviewnya yah. Jangan flame please, heheh :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : NEW SCHOOL

** Happy Reading aja deh XD**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Story © Pink Gummy**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, dan lainnya**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Abal, gak mutu karena fic pertama, dll **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**MY NEW LIFE**

**Summary :**

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut untuk dijadikan pembantu dirumah sebuah keluarga kaya raya –Keluarga Shimura. Bekerja tanpa dibayar karena kesalahan orang tuaku dimasa lalu. Sekarang umurku genap 16 tahun. Walau aku hanyalah seorang pembantu, tapi kecerdasanku dapat diperhitungkan. Kini hari-hariku makin bertambah berat karena sepulang dari anak Keluarga Shimura, aku harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 : New School <strong>

Pagi buta di Konoha masih terasa sangat sepi, bahkan ayam jantanpun belum berkokok. Pukul 02.50 waktu setempat, seorang gadis dengan wajah mengantuk sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan minuman yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat, ia sehabis mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Kini gadis itu duduk dibawah kulkas dan bersandar pada alat pendingin itu, diteguknya air didalam gelas itu dengan cpat hingga isi gelas itu tandas seketika. Sakura –nama gadis itu, sekarang dia sedang menatap kosong kedepan, emeraldnya meredup dan tidak fokus. Tidak menyadari orang lain selain dirinya ada disana.

"Hn… kau gadis yang menyedihkan yah." Komentar seseorang, Sakura yang mendengarnya tentu sudah tahu siapa yang bicara seperti itu. Ya dia adalah Sai, tuan muda yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tidak menanggapi, dia tidak mau cari ribut dipagi buta seperti ini. Kemudian dengan tenang Sakura melangkah keluar dapur tanpa melirik Sai barang sedetik saja, Sai yang melihat sikap Sakura mendecih tidak suka.

"Temui aku dikamarku nanti 2 jam lagi. Ini perintah, pinky." Ujar Sai pada Sakura, yang diperintah hanya mengangguk lemah lalu melenggang pergi meningglkan laki-laki yang kini sedang menikmati ocha hangat –dipagi buta.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong dimansion ini. Sangat megah dan mewah, kata-kata yang sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan mansion ini secara singkat. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa melewati lorong-lorong disini, ia berjalan mengitari mension, kemudian keluar menuju taman belakang yang banyak terdapat pepohonan dan tanaman indah yang sangat terawat. Kemudian dia memasuki sebuah pintu gerbang kecil, sampailah ia kedalam kolam renang indoor dimansion ini. Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang. Sakura terbiasa renang dikolam ini jika dia merasa bosan, dan tuan rumah memberinya izin.

Dengan langkah yang teratur dia berjalan menuju tepi kolam renang dan memulai pemanasan, beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura menceburkan diri dan berenang. Sakura sangat ahli dalam bidang olahraga renang, dia belajar secara otodidak. Gadis beriris emerald itu berenang dengan gaya kesukaannya yaitu gaya punggung, Sakura bisa dibilang sangat mahir dalam hal yang satu ini. 2 jam berlalu, kini Sakura teringat dengan perintah tuan mudanya. Sakura segera keluar dari air dan mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Lalu berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang sebelumnnya ia pakai. Gadis itu melenggang pergi menuju kamar tuan mudanya.

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 05.04 waktu Konoha setempat~**

Sakura berjalan menelusuri mansion tempatnya bekerja, lalu naik kelantai dua dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Diketuknya pintu itu, setelah sang empunya mempersilahkannya masuk, gadis bersurai merah muda itu masuk perlahan dan berjalan mendekati tuan mudanya. Lalu berdiri dihadapannya dan membungkuk, lalu ditegakkannya kembali tubuhnya. Sang tuan muda yang tadinya duduk sekarang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu, tapi tuan mudanya tentu lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis dan sebal. Ekspresi Sakura yang aneh dan wajahnya yang ditekuk membuat Sai yang meihatnya mendecih kesal. Sai berjalan mendekati sebuah koper besar dan menariknya kehadapan Sakura.

"Ayah ada urusan keluar negeri bersama Ibuku dalam kurun waktu yang tidak singkat, jadi dia menyerahkanmu padaku. Jadi, kau sebagai pelayan pribadiku harus ikut kemanapun aku pergi, dan hari ini kita mulai bersekolah." Tutur Sai panjang lebar dengan penekanan disetiap suku kata. Sai membuka koper itu, Sakura hanya menganga tidak percaya. 'APA?' batin Sakura menjerit tidak karuan. Sai tersenyum menang, kemudian ia membuka atasan piyama abu-abunya. Mata Sakura membulat melihat tuan mudanya bertingkah gila.

"Semua peralatan sekolah ada dikoper itu" tutur Sai enteng, Sakura mulai gelagapan, Sai tersenyum puas meliat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-aku pergi." Timpal Sakura seraya menyeret koper itu, dia tidak sanggup melihat tuan mudanya yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sakura berpikir tuan mudanya itu sudah tidak waras sampai Sakura lupa menyiapkan keperluan Sai, tanpa ambil pusing Sakura hanya berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Kemudian mandi dan mencoba seragam barunya.

"Ukurannya pas." Gumam Sakura sambil melihat tampilannya dihadapan cermin. Sakura sekarang sedang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan lambang OSIS di sakunya dan dasi sailormoon merah hitam dilehernya , kemudian dibalut dengan blazer merah marun berlengan panjang berlambang 'KHIS' di dada kirinya, rok merah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam 15 cm d atas lutut, lalu memakai kaus kaki putih tepat dibawah lutut dan memakai sepasang sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencubit pipinya seraya mengaduh.

"Ini bukan mimpi, pinky." Seseorang mengomentari tingkah Sakura yang sedang mencubit-cubit pipinya, Sakura terbelalak melihat Sai yang berada di ambang pintu. Seingat Sakura dia mengunci kamarnya dan menaruh kuncinya di atas meja dikamarnya.

"Kunci cadangan." Sai menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang sama seperti milik Sakura, seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis bubble gum ini. Sakura menggeram kesal lalu mendecih sebal. Sai hanya terkekeh lalu menyeret Sakura keluar kamar.

"Heh! Mayat jangan seenakmu yah, mentang-mentang aku ini pelayanmu! Dan lagi masa aku kesekolah tidak membawa buku dan tas?" omel Sakura pada Sai. Sai hanya mendecih lalu memasukkan Sakura secara paksa kedalam mobilnya.

"Itu tasmu." Sai menunjuk sebuah tas kulit berwarna hitam dijok belakang. Sakura hanya mengernyit melihat Sai tersenyum puas. Sai duduk dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya, Sai menyeringai dan Sakura melihatnya. 'Sepertinya aku akan mati muda' batin Sakura dalam hati sambil mengehela nafas. Sai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada dihadapannya, Sakura menahan nafas dan berpengangan dengan erat. Rasanya jantungnya akan lompat dari tempatnya melihat cara Sai mengemudi. 10 menit berlalu dengan kegiatan kebut-kebutan Sai yang membuat Sakura harus menahan nafasnya berakhir. Sampailah mereka ditempat parkiran mobil khusus untuk para murid. Sakura memijat pelipis keningnya yang berkedut dan terasa sakit, Sai keluar dari mobil dan menarik Sakura keluar dengan paksa lagi. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang luar biasa luasnya. Sakura hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Sai sambil tidak berhentinya mengutuk Sai dalam hati. Sakura, pasrah saja dengan kelakuannya, kau hanyalah seorang pelayan yang bekerja –secara paksa dirumahnya. Mereka naik kelantai dua dan sampai diruang kepala sekolah.

**My Life**

**.**

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk." Suara wanita paruh baya menyahut ketukan yang didengarnya. Sai dan Sakura masuk kedalam dan memberi salam sambil membungkuk.

"Jadi, kalian kakak-beradik Shimura ya, hn… kalian masuk dikelas XI-II Science-Tech." Tutur Tsunade, kepala sekolah dari Konoha International High School. Sai bersikap biasa, namun Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar kata 'kakak-beradik' . Tsunade kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk menemui seorang guru bernama Kakashi diruang guru, dilantai dasar.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-shisou. Kami permisi." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, Sakura hanya mendecih sebal. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari kantor Tsunade. Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Apa maksud wanita itu dengan kakak-beradik?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit kesal. Apa-apaan ini, kakak beradik? Sejak kapan? Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, hanya saja kulit Sakura yang sangat putih dan mulus hampir sama dengan Sai. Selain itu mereka tidak ada kemiripan untuk dibilang kembar, tapi untuk dibilang saudara tiri cukup masuk akal.

"Sekarang margamu Shimura." Tutur Sai to the point.

"APAA?" Sakura berteriak lalu Sai membungkam mulutnya, sambil tersenyum –palsu kearah orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Bel tanda masuk menggema diseluruh sekolah, sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga, kecuali kau segera masuk ke kelasmu yang bisa meredam suara dari arah luar.

Setelah Sai dan Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei, mereka segera pergi menuju kelas XI-II Science-Tech bersama Kakashi yang berjalan memandu didepan mereka. Kakashi yang seorang guru IPTEK sekaligus wali kelas dikelas itu bertanggung jawab atas kehadiran 2 murid barunya. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih terbuat dari beton sunyi senyap, tidak terdengar apapun. Ditekannya sebuah tombol oleh Kakashi lalu pintu itu terbuka suara riuh dan berisik seketika memenuhi indra pendengaran Sai dan Sakura. Saat Kakashi masuk, semua murid langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Kakashi pada anak muridnya, dijawab dengan serentak oleh anak-anak muridnya. Kakashi menengok kearah kiri melihat Sai dan Sakura, lalu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke seluruh muridnya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari luar kota, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan." Kakashi diam sejenak.

"Waaah~ murid baru, ada laki-lakinya, semoga dia tampaaaan~"

"Mangsa baru nih."

"Apa perempuannya cantik ya?"

"Hn"

Komentar anak-anak dikelas itu. Kakashi menaikkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar para murid berhenti berbicara, setelah kelas kembali sunyi, Kakashi mempersilahkan kedua orang yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar untuk masuk. Masuklah Sai dan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tampannya!"

"Ooooh senyumannya~"

"Itu anak keluargs Shimura yang kaya rayaaaa~ kyaaaa! Aku mau jadi pacarnyaaa!"

"Teme?"

"….."

Komentar beberapa orang yang melihat siswa dan siswi baru itu. Sai berdiri d hadapan Sakura satu langkah, hendak memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai Shimura. Aku pindahan dari Suna International Boarding School. Umurku 16 lebih 9 bulan, dan aku single." Tutur Sai dengan percaya diri sambil menampilkan senyum –palsu terbaiknya. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jika ada yang mau bertanya pada Sai, silahkan berdiri." Timpal Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian semua murid perempuan yang berjumlah 15 orang berdiri minus seorang gadis yang hanya tertunduk, berniat bertanya. Sakura mengumpat lagi dan terkekeh melihat tingkah para perempuan dikelas ini, menyedihkan. Pikir Sakura, kemudian dia menangkap siluet mata onyx yang memandangnnya dan mata biru langit yang menatapnya tajam penuh tanya. Sakura menatap mereka balik, mengetahui itu adalah kedua sahabatnya sakura meneguk ludah dan memberikan tatapan nanti-ku-jelaskan.

"Hm… kau karin! Silahkan bertanya!" ucap Kakashi sensei mengakhiri kegiatan tatap menatap Sakura, kemudian gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu menatap sosok yang ditunjuk Kakashi-sensei. Semua gadis duduk dengan perasaan kecewa, kecuali orang yang bernama karin, perempuan bertampang genit dengan rambut merah marun panjang yang memakai kacamata trendy, berseragam ehm… seksi. Sakura menatapnya tidak suka.

"Hem, Sai-kun…" karin menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sai dan Sakura yang mendengar Karin memakai sufiks 'kun' merasa jijik dengan wanita centil ini. "Tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kau suka?" tanya Karin sambil mengerling ke arah Sai, Sakura serasa mau muntah mendengar nada sensual dalam kalimat Karin.

"Aku menyukai perempuan yang tidak centil dan tidak berpakaian sepertimu…" jawab Sai sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, membuat Karin merasa sangat terhina dan duduk dengan tampang pucat sambil membetulkan pakaiannya yang terbuka. Sakura bersorak riang dalam hati, merasa puas.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menoleh kearah Sakura sai mundur satu langkah, sedangkan Sakura maju satu langkah. Sakura menatap sekeliling kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Shimura, Aku pindahan dari Modern International Boarding School di Oto, umurku sekarang 16 tahun kurang 1 bulan." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah datar namun terlihat manis, semua mata melihat padanya. Sakura dapat merasakan atmosfir tidak mengenakan dari tatapan mata gadis-gadis dikelas ini.

"Ya, ada yang mau bertanya pada Sakura?" ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Kemana saja selama ini?" suara baritone tegas itu meluncur begitu saja. Semua mata memandang padanya tidak percaya. Bahkan seorang gadis dikelas itu ada yang pingsan, Sasuke berbicara dengan nada tegas namun agak lembut, sejak kapan?.

"Aku… sekolah disekolah khusus perempuan di Oto, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura agak gugup, lalu brsikap biasa kembali. Sai yang mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke agak kaget, ternyata dia mengenal teman 1 genknya, Sasuke.

"Heh, Karin, saingan baru"

"mereka sudah saling mengenal?"

"Akan kusingkirkan dia, Kin, Tayuya…"

Bisik-bisik tiga orang perempuan sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, kemudian menatap mereka bertiga, ketiganya menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Sasuke-san darimu, Karin-san. aku tidak menyukainya."tegas Sakura pada ketiga wanita itu yang sudah terlihat pucat karena kaget Sakura bisa mendengar yang mereka bicarakan. Karin menggeram menahan emosi dan malu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Karin. sedangkan yang lain hanya menganga –kecuali beberapa murid laki-laki, kaget dengan keterus-terangan Sakura. Karin yang dianggap sebagai salah satu pentol sekolahan itu pun merasa terhina. Tapi Karin lebih memilih diam, karena dia sudah terpojok. Sasuke terdiam, rahangnya mengeras mendengar kalimat 'Aku tidak menyukainya'.

"Aaa- ya, kalian bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong Sai, Sakura". Sai berjalan lebih dulu dan duduk di sebuah kursi di paling belakang di samping Sasuke. Sakura membungkuk memberhi hormat pada Kakashi lalu melenggang pergi berjalan menuju kursi kosong satu-satunya dikelas itu, yaitu kursi didepan Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura duduk dan bergumam. "Bisa kujelaskan." Sakura bergumam mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan saat menatapnya tajam. "Hn" itulah jawabannya.

'Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?' batin Sai dalam hati sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pelajaran IPTEK yang memakan waktu 2 jam itu telah usai, saatnya pelajaran IPA berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya sang guru –Shikaku Nara tidak masuk karena sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Sakura yang sibuk dengan laptopnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah disini?" teriak Naruto riang sambi menghampiri meja Sakura. Sai dan Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura dengan ekor mata mereka dlam diam dan menguping.

"Nada bicaramu seperti tidak menginginkanku ada disini, Naruto." Jawab Sakura ketus sambil menutup laptop _Apple_ miliknya. Lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Eh-eh! Bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Aku hanya terkejut…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyadari ada yang menguping. Lalu mendekati wajah Sakura –tepatnya telinga. Sasuke dan Sai menoleh dan melotot bersamaan. Ternyata benar dugaan Naruto. Naruto kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan mengetik dilaptop Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Naruto menyeringai, Sai dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk kalian yang masih bingung tentang, masalah orang tua Sakura, Sai kembali dari mana (saat pesta penyambutan) ,Sai 1 genk dengan Sasuke, dan kenapa Sakura bisa bebas dan tidak menjadi pelayan disekolah, nanti akan dijelaskan dichapter mendatang. <strong>

**Bocoran : kebiasaan buruk Sai (Ibu Sai mempercayakan Sakura untuk mengehentikan kebiasaan buruk Sai) : sering ke disko (muncul dichap depan), balapan liar (chap depan d alur maju dan mundur), memboroskan uang orang tuanya, berkelahi disekolah, membuat orang tuanya harus dipanggil ke sekolah. Dan Sakura akan segera mengetahui maksud dari Ibu Sai.**

**Oke, thanks untuk para readers semua, yang penting heppi yah :D**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.**


End file.
